


Goodneighbor Good Rockin'

by Iron_Angel



Series: Chicken MacNoodle Soup [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkwardness, Explicit Sexual Content, Ghoul Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, welcome to rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Angel/pseuds/Iron_Angel
Summary: Alternatively titled: "Two's company; three's an adult movie."It's Spring in Goodneighbor, and all MacCready wants is a quiet drink in the Third Rail's VIP lounge to take his mind offsomeonethings.





	Goodneighbor Good Rockin'

**Author's Note:**

> ((Using the lovely Gaqalesqua's idea of ghouls' seasonal heats with permission.))
> 
> Written at the request of Gaqalesqua. She wanted a sammich. ;)

When Boss... er, Nora... came out of the en-suite dressed in her smokin' hot silver dress, MacCready had done an admirable job of not staring at her. Or at least not where she could see him. He failed spectacularly as she paused in front of the door, back still to him, checking the caps in her handbag and tugging slightly at her hem.

"I'm probably not going to be back until very late, so you can have the bed tonight and I'll take the couch, okay?" she said, smoothing a curl behind her ear.

Half-mesmerized by the way the sparkling garment clung to the curves always kept hidden by her armor, he didn't realize she had spoken to him until she turned -- he jerked his eyes up immediately -- and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Uh, what?"

"You can have the bed tonight," she repeated, slower. "Maybe you should go ahead and turn in, too. You seem a little out of it."

"I, uh... yeah, I guess." He fought off the urge to groan. Could he be more obvious?

Nora, however, just gave a smile and a nod, turned and left.

For a solid minute, he stood there, awkwardly tapping his fingers against his thighs as he looked around the hotel room. It was by no means the first time they'd shared a room, but it was unusual for them to have to double up at the Rexford when they stopped in Goodneighbor. Seemed they were lucky to even get this one. All the rest had been rented out earlier that day, according to Clair.

Just as he was starting to puzzle over as to why, a very unmistakable -- and familiar -- sound filtered through the walls.

Nora had only been gone a couple minutes! There was no way in hell that could--

Magnolia's moans were quickly joined by an oddly familiar male voice. MacCready could almost swear that was... _Ham_?

Nope. Not listening to this, he snapped at himself. The sounds of both Magnolia thoroughly enjoying her evening's company and the rough, ghoulish growls brought back some... well, not exactly _uncomfortable_ memories from several months ago when he'd first been hired by Nora. _She_ had been the one making the flower of the Third Rail sing like that, forgetting about him and leaving him alone in the hall. And then Hancock showed up and...

He needed a distraction. He'd already read his usual go-to comics, though. He could practically quote them from memory at this point.

His eyes fell on Nora's pack on the table, remembering that she'd picked up a new one he hadn't seen before while they had been scavving in some ruined building. Figuring she wouldn't mind if he read it first, as long as he didn't spoil it for her later, he moved to the bag.

Before he could reach for it, a third and fourth enraptured voice floated through the thin walls. Or was that coming up from the floor?

"Aw, jeez... what the--?!" he exclaimed, feeling his face heat up.

Now that he'd heard it, he couldn't _not_ hear it. It wasn't just Magnolia and Ham, or the other pair of ghouls (downstairs?). It was as if the whole hotel was buzzing with the sounds of sex, coming from all directions.

What the he--eck was going on?! This wasn't normal!

One thing for certain, though; he couldn't stick around and listen to this, or he might explode and not in the fun way from his own frustrations. He needed a drink. Yes, a trip down to the Rail would do him a world of good.

But... Nora would be there. In that slinky dress.

The continued impassioned sounds were not helping with his young man's wild imagination.

Fu--screw it! He could hide out in the VIP lounge if he spotted her at the bar.

Mind made up, he turned and exited the room.

Outside the hotel was decidedly worse than inside. Though much quieter, MacCready had to turn up his collar in an attempt to ignore the shadows and silhouettes of still more couples tucked in darkened corners and in the alley. What few Neighborhood Watchmen there were standing guard seemed to be doing the same, pointedly keeping their eyes fixed to the empty street.

Goodneighbor was all about personal freedom, but this was ridiculous!

None of his business, he told himself, walking a little faster toward the bar.

His earlier suspicions that Magnolia's company really was Ham were confirmed as he stepped inside and was given a quick nod in greeting by a human Watchman. Pushing down the surrealness of Ham getting -- no, not going to think about it -- he made his way down the stairs.

He breathed a sigh of relief reaching the bar proper, noticing it mostly empty. No ghouls; just a couple down-and-out looking humans three sheets to the wind and slumped in their chairs.

"Evenin', MacCready," Whitechapel Charlie said as he approached the counter. "Beer?"

He shook his head. "Looking for something a little stronger, if you don't mind."

Whitechapel's eyestalks stayed fixed on him as his body swivelled around to the shelf behind the bar. "A fine whiskey, if'n ya got th' caps." His irises narrowed, almost accusingly. "Bobrov's moonshine, if'n ya gonna be a skinflint."

MacCready scowled, offended. "I'll have the whiskey, thanks," he grumbled, counting out the caps and sliding them over. "The whole bottle."

His purchase in hand, he scanned the room to find a place to prop up in. Almost immediately he noticed one of the bar patrons zero in on him. Or rather, his bottle, _then_ him.

Nope, no, nuh-uh, he thought, shaking his head. Not interested. Not even bothering to acknowledge the patron's pathetic pout, MacCready, thinking only of escape, hastily turned and fled toward the VIP lounge.

He was in no way prepared for the scene he walked into. As it was, it took several moments to realize first, that it was Hancock in the chair, and second, that the woman currently impaled on his, uh... was -- oh god! -- it was Nora.

"Oh, jeez... Fuu-reakin' _really_?!" he honest-to-god squeaked. "In here too?! It's like the whole town had some sort of aphrodisiac bomb dropped on it or something!" Yeah, verbal outbursts really was a problem he should work on.

The couple hadn't noticed him up until that point. Hancock's arms tightened around Nora, causing her to give a startled noise that morphed into a laugh. After a moment of wordless communication between them, both turned to him with matching looks of... interest?

Hancock shrugged. "'Tis the season, Mac. Care to join us?"

Impulsivity was another of those problems he should really look into improving.

He turned on his heel and ran.

Later, he would chalk it up to his brain short-circuiting. One minute he was in the VIP lounge staring at his boss -- friend? crush? -- spread over the town mayor, and the next he was standing under the spray of his hotel room's shower, having no clear memory of how he got from point A to point B. The cold water wasn't doing much to help, though, he realized as his mind caught back up to him midway through mechanically scrubbing himself clean. If anything, now he was just wet and annoyed.

Hancock and Nora were _offering_! And what kind of idiot was he that he turned them down?! Well, not exactly turned them down. Ran like a bat out of hell, though.

Shutting off the water and reaching for the towel, he vigorously -- and maybe a little too roughly -- dried himself off, mentally kicking himself.

It wasn't exactly how he'd wanted to have his first time with Nora, _if_ she were to ever give him a chance. But he liked Hancock well enough. They'd had a fling or two to blow off some steam before. So what was his problem? Did he even _have_ a problem?

No. He panicked, pure and simple.

He didn't feel like putting his dusty and dirty traveling clothes back on. Leaving them hanging over the shower rod next to Nora's vault suit, he dressed in his only slightly stained t-shirt and mostly clean jeans. Stepping back out into the room, though, he was bombarded again by the sounds of lovers still going at it throughout the hotel.

Still going?! he mentally huffed.

_"'Tis the season, Mac."_

What the heck did that mean? What _season_?

_"Why do you want to go back to Goodneighbor this early in the morning?" he asked, annoyed at being woke up from a rather pleasant dream about the woman currently pushing him out of his bedroll. "Can't it wait until sun up?"_

_"It's the first day of Spring, Mac," Nora explained. "Heat season is starting. Hancock might need me, and I want to be there for him."_

_He yawned and sighed. "You're a perv, you know that, boss?"_

_"You have no idea. Now get_ up _, Mac!" And she practically picked him up by the scruff of the neck to set him on his feet._

Of course. All of the ghouls, including Hancock, would be suffering their hormonal surge right now. How could he have forgotten?

He decided to blame being still mostly asleep for not putting two and two together on that one. But it made him wonder now...

There was a decent chance the lovers would ask him again if he went back to the VIP lounge. Hancock most definitely would, he knew.

He refused to call it a march of shame as he walked -- not _ran_ because he wanted to keep a little dignity, thanks -- back to the Rail. He didn't stop at the bar this time, though, and the bottle-loving patron from before only gave him a glancing scowl (god knows where the booze went) as he passed.

Just before he crossed the lounge's threshold, however, Whitechapel called to him, "Oy! MacCready! If'n ya lookin' for Mayor 'ancock and 'is bird, they've done gone off back to th' State 'ouse." His eyestalks waggled. "Says ya welcome to join 'em, if'n y' grew a pair afore th' night's gone out." Before MacCready could open his mouth to protest, the robot added, "Nah, I added that last bit m'self."

Knowing that flipping the Mr. Handy off would only encourage it, MacCready gave a curt nod and headed back up the stairs and out.

Usually crowded with Watchmen and several drifters, the State House was empty. Only Fahrenheit, alone with a book and a radio turned up louder than usual, sat in the far corner of the ground floor. She glanced up at him when he entered, but quickly looked away, remaining silent and all too interested in the thick novel braced on her knee.

So, uh... Upstairs it is then, he decided.

How much more awkward can a situation be than to walk in on a couple immediately after they'd gotten each other off in a private lounge? Apparently a helluva lot when said couple is currently continuing those activities in bed with the door wide open.

MacCready felt as if his face would melt off from blushing so hard as he was treated to the perfect view of Nora, ass in the air, as she was bent over Hancock, propped up on his pillows with his hand in her hair, eyes closed and head tilted back.

More than just the desire to run again, he looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed that he was intruding on their moment.

"Change your mind, Killshot?" Hancock's voice was surprisingly even for being...

"I, uh..." He didn't know what to say or do, his mind screaming to flee, but his body wanting very much to join them.

Nora sat up -- god _damn_ it was pure sin the way she licked her lips like that -- and, looking first to Hancock for his nod of approval, slid off the bed. MacCready struggled to keep his eyes from fixating on the bounce of her breasts as she came to the door and rested a hand against the knob as if she were debating on closing it. "Choice is yours, Mac," she said, giving him a cat-like smile. "Going to need a yes or a no, though, because no offense, but I'm not interested in being interrupted again."

Hancock was clearly in full agreement with her. "What's it gonna be, brother?"

He had no time to be ashamed of himself for his reedy "Yes" as Nora reached out to slide a finger into his belt loop and gently tug him forward, closing the door behind them. As she maneuvered them toward the bed, MacCready glanced over to see the mayor settle back to watch them, folding an arm behind his head as his other hand began languidly stroking his cock.

Kissing his cheek, she asked softly, "Do you want him or me?"

For an instant, he worried that maybe she was jealous his attention had wandered or something. Turning his gaze fully back to her, though, he realized there was no malice or anger in her question; she was merely asking his preference.

Her hands tugging his t-shirt up and off made it hard to focus on speech, but he knew what he wanted. "B-both," he said, his voice cracking just a little.

"Greedy little weasel," Hancock chuckled, not making any effort to move from his spot on the bed.

She shot him a look as she moved on to the merc's jeans. "You're one to talk."

At least the banter managed to pull him out of the near-dreamlike state of disbelief.

Stripped naked now, Nora climbed back into the bed, coaxing him to follow.

On their knees, face to face, MacCready hesitated as his nerves kicked in.

"Mac..."

He swallowed hard, blinking up at her.

"Kiss me?"

Despite all his anxieties and fears, it turned out kissing Nora was easy. Knowing he'd only sabotage himself if he did, he forced himself not to think about or compare it to... others. Instead, he let himself go, reaching out to slide one hand up into her hair and the other around her waist, pulling her closer. So soft...

He forgot about the rest of the world, pulling back to trail kisses down her jaw as she dug her fingers into his shoulder blades, biting at her throat as her nails bit into his skin. He felt himself harden quickly as she bent back -- wow, she was flexible -- giving him the freedom to kiss a path to her breast, untangling his fingers from her hair to cup it as he laved his tongue over her nipple.

He didn't know how she'd done it, but with only a subtle shift here and there, she was suddenly on her back, half laying across Hancock, her ankles hooking behind his thighs as she reached between them to stroke his length.

"Oh my god," he gasped, the world expanding again as he realized, no, that wasn't her hand. Hers were flung out above her head, one curling back around Hancock's neck as she twisted to kiss him, his other arm wrapped around her from behind to run his fingers along her folds.

Breaking the kiss, the ghoul looked up at him with those glittering black eyes. "She likes it hard, Killshot. So don't be disappointing my favorite girl, here."

Ah, the cockiness of youth. "I aim to please," he assured him.

That got a breathless chuckle out of both of them before Nora's turned into a soft hiss of air through her teeth as Hancock pulled his fingers free. She made the sound again as MacCready took himself in hand, lined up, and oh so slowly sank into her. For himself rather than her -- it was unnecessary -- he paused for a few heartbeats to adjust before sliding back out and in again, a thrill tingling up his spine and across his scalp at the sounds of her moans.

The world narrowed again to just the two of them as he found his rhythm. Not fast, but as deep as he could manage, snapping his hips forward forcefully. It took all of his concentration to keep up the pace and not come too quickly, she felt so good around him.

Hancock whispered something to her; even this close it was no more than a growl to MacCready's ears. She nodded frantically, panting, "Yes, _please_! Please please please!" and he reached between them to spread her legs open wider and rub at her clit in tight, cruel circles. "Oh g-god! Oh, oh god!"

The pressure of her muscles squeezing him was too much for MacCready to bear. "God, I'm gonna--" he warned. In a flash, Hancock pushed him out and off, and he was coming over both of the couple's thighs.

He had just enough energy left to roll off of them and onto his side as Hancock took over, sliding into Nora as she was still shaking from her own orgasm. She was a beautiful sight like that, flushed and quivering, and he felt a measure of pride he'd done that to her.

The niggling feeling that he was intruding was back as he continued to watch them through his stupor, Hancock's whispers against her skin for her alone. But he vehemently shoved aside the threatening sensation that might have been jealousy had he taken a second longer to think about it as the ghoul pushed in deep, coming inside her. That he was here at all was more than he could have ever hoped for.

Damn, he was spent, he thought, closing his eyes for a moment.

"You tapping out on us there, Killshot?" Hancock asked sometime later.

Before MacCready could answer, Nora surprised the merc by sliding her arms around him and snuggling up against his chest. Nonplussed, it took a few moments of him holding his own arms awkwardly before letting them settle around her waist and shoulders.

"Hmm, we humans don't have your ghoulish stamina, John, dear," she murmured.

"You, too, sunshine?" Hancock tried for disappointment, but his chuckle gave him away.

MacCready laughed as well, half from her petulant grunt, half from the tickling sensation as she pressed closer against him.

"Thirty minutes. I'm entitled."

She squealed and jerked forward, knocking a little of the air out of MacCready, as Hancock swatted her on the ass.

"All right," he laughed, spooning up against her back and -- surprising the merc even more -- reaching across to wrap an arm around both of them. "Take your half hour then. Night's still young and I haven't had my turn with Mac here yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Swing! Batter, batter swing!


End file.
